What is Mine
by xFourLeafCloverx
Summary: Deanon from the CLAMPKink meme. Fai is a eunuch servant under Kurogane. At least, he is until Kurogane finds a liking for him. Sweet and slow loving for the boys.


I saw him sitting just inside the large room full of beds for his future lovers. Supposedly, he was taken as a child from Celes when they ransacked the once great city. He was a slave, and now a eunuch besides, but he was beautiful.

I turned to my aide, "This boy, who is he?"

"A leftover from the late King. He was training to take care of the women when your father passed on. He was meant to be left for your harem, hence why he's still here."

"Hm, very well. Continue your rounds, I will be back in my chamber when you're finished."

He nodded and left without a word. I walked over to the boy and tilted his head up to take a better look. He was young, calm, and decidedly nonplussed at his situation. "What's your name?"

"Fai," he answered clearly and quickly. He must have took to training well.

"How long have you been here, Fai?"

"As long as I can remember, my Lord."

"Do you know where you hail from?"

"They have told me Celes, however I do not remember another home."

"Do you enjoy your work?"

"The women were good to me, and I have been told that I am lucky to receive the honor of such a trusted position. I am pleased to be useful, my Lord."

Something in Fai's eyes mirrored his words. Maybe it was better than being a slave, or whatever he was before being castrated. He would have made a good guard, if I had given him the chance. That's not what I wanted from him. I wanted him in my bed, looking at me with longing with his crystal blue eyes.

"You are quite beautiful, Fai," I began.

His eyes widened a fraction before he was able to respond, "T-thank you, my Lord. You are too kind."

"I speak the truth. Where do you sleep at night? Isn't this room better than the servant's quarters? I can tell you with certainty mine is even better than this. I'd like you to join me there," it wasn't an offer. I knew my rights to take whomever I wanted as my lover. No one could question my attraction to a man, or a eunuch.

"My Lord?! I-" he stuttered and looked away from me, "I am not whole, my Lord. I am your loyal servant and should never step that boundary. I pray it is not too bold for me to ask you not to play such tricks on me."

I pulled his face back up, "I know what you are. Just as you know I am no entertainer. I do not play tricks to keep my boredom at bay. I want you Fai, I want you to warm my bed at night." I traced my thumb over his lips and took his hand with my free one, "Come with me."

Fai remained silent for some time. His eyes searched mine, looking for the joke in my statement. I can only assume he found none as he stood, hand holding mine tightly, "Yes, Sire."

I didn't let go of him until we were in my bedchamber. I closed the door behind us and came behind him, "You smell so soft, Fai. Your hair… I'm taking it down." I pulled the ribbon away carefully and just let the strands fall over his back, "Beautiful."

Fai shuddered under my breath, "Thank you, Sire." Unsure of what to do, he tugged at the hem of his sleeves. I pressed my lips gently against his neck and wrapped my arms around his waist. His blood was pumping so quickly, I imagined the blush creeping up to his cheeks.

"Relax, Fai, I will not hurt you," I promised and trailed my tongue up his neck to his ear, "Stand before the bed."

He quietly turned and backed up to the foot of the bed. I could see several layers of robes hiding his form from me. Slowly and tactfully I undid the ties and one by one they all circled the floor at his feet. I smiled once he was bare to me. Fai was kept pale and perfect. His skin was perfectly smooth, his hair as silk, and his body unmarred save the castration scars.

He cast his eyes downward, "Please, do not put such a heavy gaze on me. It is difficult to meet your eyes like this."

"Hmph," I walked passed him and sat on the bed, "Undress me."

Fai knelt between my legs and began with my shoes. He took his time, and set the clothes neatly to the side. He hesitated to pull down my pants, but did so anyway, looking up at me when he finished, "Sire."

I grinned at his boldness and lifted him until our lips met. We both laid on the bed, his body stiffened on top of mine, "Fai… do you know what feels good for you?"

He simply shook his head. He pursed his lips like he wanted to taste me again. I brought our lips back together and held him tightly. I heard Fai squeak but only used this to get my tongue in his mouth. He tasted sweet, like he'd been eating nothing but pure sugar. I hated it, but I loved it.

"S-sire…" he sighed as our mouths separated. The heat already in his unsure eyes was surprising to me. This man had never been touched, not like this, but he showed an unwavering want.

"Fai, lay on your back," I commanded. He moved slowly and shifted into comfort on the bed. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, Sire," no hesitation, a trained response.

"Fai, I am your master, but I asked you a serious question. Do not lie to me."

He squirmed uncomfortably before meeting my eyes, "My Liege, I trust you with this."

Nodding, I dipped down to lay kisses on his neck. I felt his body tense against my movements, but I continued regardless, lightly grazing my teeth as I moved across his collarbone. Red marks were left in my wake, marking him as my own.

"Ngh… ah…" he unintentionally egged me on with his quiet moans. I sucked harder as I move down his chest.

"You can touch me," I mumbled and gave a testing lick on the peak of his chest. After a positive gasp, I lulled my tongue over the nipple, rolling my thumb over the other.

Fai finally grasped onto my arms, curling into my touches. I pulled away for a moment to chuckle, "Enjoying it?"

"Yes…" he breathed out and wrapped his arms around my back, "It feels really good."

"I'm glad," I spoke against his skin. Leaving his chest, I pecked down his stomach. "Turn over, on your hands and knees," I began, "This part will hurt for a bit, but it's necessary." I poured oil over my hand and circled his virgin hole. Without pause, I slipped in a finger.

His hands clutched the sheets in surprise, "Sire!"

I placed my hand on his lower back to still him, "Don't move too much or it will hurt more."

He nodded and left his head bowed. I moved my finger slowly until his muscles relaxed enough for me to curl it against the soft walls. I carefully added a second and continued working them inside him. His whimpers turned into groans and his breath became heavy as time went on. He cried out when my fingers passed over what felt like a knot.

I tested it again, almost petting the area. His front dropped to the bed and he moaned out shamelessly, "Sire! Please… that… hnnn," I kept working the area until his legs gave out and he collapsed on the bed. He looked up at me and frowned, "I-I'm sorry s-Sire… Let me-"

"Shhh," I quieted him and laid beside him, "You look like you were having fun."

He blushed and hid his face in the pillow, "It was… so new Sire."

I laughed lightly, "Yes, I had no idea I could receive a reaction like that. I'm happy."

Fai only moved enough to reveal one eye, "Sire… are you really? What about your pleasure?"

I thought for a moment, "You're tired, but if you want to help me, you can stroke me."

Fai nodded and looked at my untouched cock. The reactions from Fai left it damp but fully standing. He reached to touch it gently, testing it's feel. I grunted when he wrapped his fingers around it.

"I… I've seen the women do this much before," he admitted and began pumping it slowly.

His experience showed and I assumed he had seen it more than a few times. I hugged him close and rolled my hips in his hands. Although he had never actually done this, Fai took the hit and moved faster, holding on just a hair tighter than before. His other hand was stuck between our bodies on my chest, it's warmth washing over me.

Before long, I came over his hand with a heavy groan. We laid in silence, taking in the moment for a long time. He felt so nice in my arms, his being completely filling my senses.

Finally, I sat up, "I'll clean you off."

"Oh, I can," he pushed himself up but placed my hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"I want to care for you right now, just relax."

I took a wet cloth and wiped away the oil and cum, wiping down where I kissed as well. At last, we both slipped under the covers, "Sleep now. Tomorrow, do not assume that you should return anywhere else but here. I want you to sleep in my bed from now on. Understood?"

"Yes, Sire. I'll always be here."


End file.
